New Recruits
by nukiuchi-enjeru
Summary: Takes place after Endless Waltz, when the Preventer agents acquire three new agents, much to Wufei's ire. Slight hints of 1x2, 2x1 and Rx1
1. Prologue

Lady Une smiled, pushing her glasses up her nose to look upon her three newest Preventor Agents, and the reactions of her other agents. Well, those that weren't out on a mission, anyway.

"Three more onnas coming into the group! At least Agents Fire and Ice I can deal with, but these have no training that would come in handy!" Wufei threw his hands up in the air, and then grumbled in a corner.

"Agent Dragon, albeit your lack of confidence in the female sex may cloud your judgment, I assure you, Agents Orange, Purple, and Pink are more than qualified in becoming so."

"Yeah, but I don't know what Hee-chan is going to say about it." Duo mused by the door, "At first, I'd wear a Kevlar vest, Agent Pink, and don't be surprised if he rants like Wuffie is now."

"Point well taken, Agent Night."

Her polite answer was interrupted by Agent Dragon's outburst. "How many times must I tell you, my name is _WUFEI_, you baka!"

"Agents!" Une barked at Duo and Wufei, the old glint in her eye bringing them up short.

"Yes, Ma'am!" They snapped to attention.

"Agent Day, I think, will be glad for more help. In particular Agent Orange, when he finds out that she is just as good at decoding, infiltrating, and hacking.

She set down the pen she was fidgeting with, "Especially when it was _his_ computer she hacked into… from hers."

"Oh Allah forbid he finds out about it." Agent Sand said from his chair.

"I have to admit, Agent Pink and Purple will need a little more… fine tuning." Trowa put in his two cents. "May I?"

"Duly noted, Agent Water, and it will be employed." Une said, "In fact that sounds like a very good idea, and shall be implemented immediately. Just so they get adequate training in what they shall be expected to do, each one of you will get one week to train them in what you see fit.

She turned to Duo, "And no, Agent Night, this does not include speed eating large quantities of food."

"Oh brother, not another one." Agent Purple piped up, "Please tell me he's the only one."

"He is, why?"

"We just got away from two, and one of them is a dog!" Agent Orange provided.

"So." Une peaked her hands in front of her. "Which of you four will be taking them first?"

"I will." Wufei ground out, "Better to get it over with."

"Three more weeks before Agents Day and Fire get back, and five for Wind and Ice. So, Water volunteered first, thus he will get them after Agent Dragon. Sand? Night?"

"Sure." Quatre said, "And may I recommend that Agent Wind get them last?"

"I agree with Agent Sand." Duo said, "I have a feeling Agents Day, Ice and Wind will be the hardest on our new volunteers."

"As if we aren't going to be ourselves?" Wufei fumed, already thinking about what he could teach the onnas to pull through in a mission. He could think of so many, but he would need months in order to teach it to them properly.

"Agent Dragon, you may think that we are weak, and will not be able to handle anything any one of you can teach us, however, I think that I have to agree with Night and Sand. Family can be the hardest trainers, and judgers. It would be better if I learned as much as I can, before facing my brother." Agent Pink smiled softly into her lap.

"And what are you going to do, hang onto the other mobile suits, while shouting 'please don't fight mister soldier!'" Wufei growled, "You will have to learn that we are not in the business of peaceful, nonviolent solutions when we find out someone is planning on rebelling!"

"I think she knows about that, particularly when she tried to shoot me, Agent Dragon." Une smiled sweetly up at him.

"You almost shot her!" Rang through the room, the G-boys minus one agape.

"Why didn't you finish it?" Duo mumbled from the doorway.

"Agent Night, I heard that!"

"Well, you have to admit, as I'm sure your psychiatrist tries to get you to affirm every week, you have some mental problems."

Shocked silence pervaded the room before their employer's voice broke it very well.

"DISMISSED!"

Agent Water hung back, face blank.

"Yes, Trowa?" Une asked when the others were out of the room.

"Would it be possible for me to bring in someone else to help in the training? I know she can be trusted."

"Who?"

"My sister, Catherine."

"What for?"

"Have you ever seen our act?" He smiled ever so slightly.

Knowledge glinted in her eyes as Une smiled herself. "Granted. And send Duo in, I can tell he's lurking behind the door. The tip of his braid is showing."

"Nice going Maxwell, but at least she doesn't seem to be too pissed." Trowa said in passing, "She'll see you now."

"Mr. Maxwell. I do not appreciate your making light of my mental condition in front of new recruits. I already knew that miss Peacecraft knows of my state, however, it is a severe lack of protocol for you to question your superior in front of another, let alone those who know nothing about me. If these girls do not perform well due to the lack of judgment you have instigated within them, I will find the hardest mission I can find that is the farthest away from here, and send you there alone."

"But…"

"Yes, without your koi."

"Yes ma'am."

"Dismissed."

The day went as well as it could with the three people getting adjusted to their new surroundings. When they seemed to be amusing themselves, the other four broke away to have a private meeting.

"So, Wufei, what are you planning, so we can fill in other gaps?"

"Well, ancestors forbid, if they get caught, then they will need to know how to defend themselves. I think that some martial arts would do well to help them in that area."

"Sounds good."

"I had already thought of my area of expertise, which actually incorporates the long-range of defense." Trowa said

"Guns?" Duo snickered, "Then shall I tell them to be well stocked with extra ammo?"

"I was also going to teach them how to throw knives of all sorts."

"Oh! Cool!"

"And I do NOT always run out of ammunition!"

"Shall I teach them what I'm best at then?" Quatre asked

"Strategy and planning? Might as well; if they ever get sent on a mission by themselves, they'll need it. In which case, I might as well teach them what I'm best at then."

"Une said that you were not to teach them speed eating."

"I meant stealth, you…"

"Wow, Maxwell at a loss for words… that's a first."

"Well, that sounds great, I guess we'll just have to let the others fill in what we can't." Quatre said

"… I thought Heero was gay, Sally and Noin straight, and Zechs… That's WRONG, Quatre!" Trowa said, frowning.

"I did NOT mean it that way, and you know it!"

"Of course we know, Q-man, we just love teasing you."

Meanwhile, while the boys were having their own talk, Agents Pink, Purple and Orange were having their own planning session. Most of it was being headed by Agent Pink.

"Well, I suppose that it would only be proper for us to be properly introduced. My name is Relena Peacecraft."

"I'm Daphne Blake, and this is Velma Dinkley."

"Well, I for one am not impressed at the antics that Chinese man put on."

"His real name is Chang Wufei." Relena provided, "I have no idea about what his deal is with women being weak. The one with the braid is Duo Maxwell, he's actually really nice once you get to know him, just don't piss him off. The blonde is Quatre Raberba Winner, and seems to be the most kind and caring out of the whole lot. And the one with long bangs is Trowa Barton. To finish up the original quintet, is the one who Duo calls… Hee-chan."

She clenched her fist at the familiarity, then calmed herself just as quickly.

"His proper name is Heero Yuy."

"So, who are these other agents Commander Une talked about?"

"Agent Fire's real name is Sally Po. Agent Ice is Lucretia Noin, and as you heard, Agent Wind is my brother, Milliardo Peacecraft. I believe the reason behind the scheduling for Heero, Noin, and my brother last, is because they have the most military experience. So, I think that they will work up in the level of difficulty of training."

"Sounds logical." Daphne said

"But, if I was reading this Wufei correctly, he will not make it easy on us women." Velma said, "So, it will be like old times, Daphne."

"How?"

"In reality who did most of the clue finding in the group and the best planning?"

"We did. Those boys were just too clumsy."

"Exactly. Are we going to let a couple more boys intimidate us?"

"Gosh, no!"

"Miss Peacecraft?"

"I want to show my brother that I can take care of myself. And that…" she shuddered "… freaky Dorothy."

"Then it's agreed. We won't show them any weaknesses, and do whatever they say." Velma confirmed for them. "See you tomorrow."

A/N: Yay for A Pup Named Scooby Doo, otherwise, I wouldn't have known what Velma and Daphne's last names were. I do not own Scooby Doo, or any of it's characters, nor do I own Gundam Wing.


	2. Week 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or Scooby Doo  
_blah_: thoughts

At 05:30 hours the next day, Agent Dragon proceeded to wake up the three young ladies. He had spent most of the night coming up with a schedule that he was satisfied with that would start them on for strengthening. He got a couple of mumbles from them as he woke them up, but was surprised that Relena of all people was sweet, giving him a smile when he opened the door to find out she was already dressed and making her bed.

"Really, Chang-sama, you should be quieter when waking someone up." She chided

"Breakfast is ready, then we all meet in the mat room." He responded, trying not to show that he was startled.

"Breakfast sounds very nice, thank you, Chang-sama."

Wufei kept looking from one woman to the next over breakfast still surprised that they were all so willing to move this early in the morning. He kept thinking that something was wrong, but the concept of what it may be eluded him.

From 06:00 to 09:00, they spent in basic movements of Tai Chi. They then broke for tea and a small snack.

Relena surprised Wufei further, when she volunteered to make the tea, and served it perfectly to all of those gathered.

"…Thank you." Wufei said after all had been served, still eyeing her warily.

"I'd think you would appreciate not having to do everything yourself. I am not stupid, Chang-sama. One of the things that my parents taught me was to be able to host properly to any culture."

"I didn't know the Darlians would do something like that."

"Darlian?" Velma asked, "I thought you said your surname was Peacecraft."

"That was my birth name, yes, but I was adopted by the Darlians after my parents died. I was so young, that I always thought they were my real parents. It was not until recently that I found out the truth."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"But now, I only have my adopted mother for any support."

"The bomb at the deliberations in space, wasn't it?" Velma asked

"Yes. And the person responsible for my father's death is the one that has now hired us."

"That's why you tried to shoot her?" Wufei asked, an eyebrow raised, "For vengeance?"

"That disturbs you." Relena observed lines in his normally placid face. "Is that why—"

"Back to the mat room, we've got more to go through today."

Wufei walked over to one corner of the mat room upon arrival, and opened a small door. When he re-emerged from the small room, he held four wooden swords. He handed all of them out, reserving one for himself.

"Has anyone here learned how to use a sword before?"

Velma spoke up. "I have learned a few forms, but never with a watou."

Wufei lifted an eyebrow. "So you know their proper name. Shall we? After our spar, we'll go through some forms, then take turns sparring with each other."

Velma, albeit not too familiar with the weapon, still managed to give Wufei a decent workout. He still won, but not before taking and giving small hits to each other. When they finally broke for lunch at 13:00, all four of them were sweating profusely.

"We break until 15:00. I expect you cleaned up, fed, and back in the mat room at that time."

"Okay." Was the unanimous response.

Once Wufei had left their presence, the girls turned to each other, finally letting the weariness show on their faces.

"Can we talk after I've bathed?" Daphne asked, "I'm exhausted!"

"And we're not that far behind. Cafeteria in twenty, then?" Relena asked

"Yes." Velma said, wiping her forehead.

Relena let her mind wander for a short while as the water cascaded down her body. She wondered if Heero would mind being where she was right then. Feeling his body against hers, like when they were dancing at her birthday party. Even though his face had been flat, she thought she could tell a faint trace of pleasure in his eyes. Sighing, she turned the water off, then redressed, not caring to dry her hair, but merely binding it back in a ponytail. The girls were already waiting for her when she arrived at the cafeteria.

"It's twenty-two minutes later." Daphne said.

"Daphne!" Velma chided.

"Oh, I'm just joking. Am I the only one who noticed that Chang-sama hurried us along once vengeance was mentioned?"

"No, you weren't." Relena said. "We've definitely touched a nerve there. Perhaps he failed an attempt of vengeance?"

"Over a woman?"

"Perhaps trying to complete hers?"

"I don't know." Relena sipped at her drink. "But I have a feeling that we shouldn't press too much into it."

"I agree." Daphne said, "If he was that snippy about bringing it up once, then constant pestering will only make him work us harder. I'm not sure if I could handle that intensity this early on."

"I don't think any of us could."

The girls were ten minutes early back to the mat room, and Wufei was getting harder at holding his surprise in. Next on his agenda was practicing sweeps and flips. They had two hours of them, then broke for supper, then went back to the mat room at 19:00 to do some meditation and yoga before sending them off to bed at 22:00.

"I am _so_ ready for bed." Daphne said after Wufei had exited to retire for the night.

"And we have to be awake again within seven and a half hours." Relena groaned.

"We'll survive, Relena." Velma said, "We have to if we want to show him that we're not weak."

"Yeah, I know. But it doesn't mean I have to like it."

That night, Relena's dreams were filled with images of Heero, either them dancing, or even him possibly being curled up next to her in bed. She was about to hear him say something, while he was on one knee, when her alarm awoke her from her reverie. She had set it for quarter after five, so she could get dressed and surprise Wufei again.

He wasn't the only one who had surprised him, as she saw distinctly smug grins on Daphne and Velma's faces as they had breakfast. She did not, however, miss the fact that there was a tired look in their eyes.

'_We will get through this. I know we will. I just hope that we'll adjust quickly. And we only have five more days with Chang-sama after today.'_

As the week progressed, all were grateful that the routine got much easier to handle, and were coming to be downright chipper near the end of it.

Thursday at lunch…

"WuFei, what's wrong?" Quatre asked, "I've never seen you this glum and frustrated since the battle against Mariemaia."

"It's them." He answered, sighing.

"Them?" Duo asked, "What are they doing wrong?"

"Nothing! That's what!" He fumed, "They've never complained once, always been on time, and not even shown a hint of fatigue."

"Well, isn't that a good thing? It means that they can hold their own."

"Yes and no." WuFei huffed, "I have a feeling that they're just trying to prove that they're not weak."

"Heh. Like you accused them?"

WuFei glared at Duo.

Trowa spoke up: "What if you gave them ankle and wrist weights for tomorrow and Saturday?"

"Now that sounds like a great idea." WuFei said, a slight twinkle in his eye.

Relena had made her bed, turned off her alarm, and then proceeded to the dining room to prepare the tea for breakfast when she was joined by Velma and Daphne. Much to their surprise, WuFei was not there yet. He arrived fifteen minutes later, carrying three uniformly wrapped packages. He set them down on one of the tables, and then sorted them out by name. He then excused himself to his room saying he would be back within five minutes and that breakfast ought to be ready when he returned.

"What do they say?" Relena called to Velma over the kitchen divider.

"Our names." She tried to slide hers towards her, and found it slightly difficult. "What the-"

"Okay, you've got my curiosity up." Daphne ripped into hers. "Weight sets?"

"Put them on." WuFei said from the door, putting his hair up in a ponytail again.

Daphne started to open her mouth, until Velma elbowed her.

'No.' she mouthed, "I've always wondered how long I could last wearing these while exercising. This ought to be interesting."

Daphne rolled her eyes at Velma, "Only _you_ would have wondered that."

By the time that one o'clock rolled around for their lunch break, all of them were sweating profusely. Relena let her weight set clunk to the floor, followed closely by her clothes as she dashed into the shower.

'_My muscles are killing me. But we have to remain strong in his eyes. I think we're finally getting to him. But we still can't ask about his past_.

'_Heero, where are you when I need you to get these kinks out of my neck?_'

She managed to cut down her shower time down to ten minutes, despite the relief the pounding water had. A few minutes later, she carried the weights across one arm, and her lunch tray in the other. She was, again, the first to the dining area, but was soon caught up to by Velma, and shortly afterwards by Daphne.

"You don't think that Trowa would possibly give us a day to recuperate, would he?" Daphne asked.

"Uh… no." Velma said, "But I had an idea. We probably ought to have these on for a while, but hide them if necessary. It'll help us get better, and even stronger." She took a bite of food, "Now wouldn't that be a slap in the face?"

"I knew there was a reason I liked you, Velma." Relena grinned up at her.

Saturday night…

"Grraaah!" WuFei punched the wall right near Duo's head, "I hate those three!"

Duo sweatdropped, looking at how close he had come to developing a really bad black eye, "C-calm down, 'Fei. _NOW_ what did they do?"

"All they are doing is sweating more." He ground out. "They took what I gave them and practically laughed in my face for how they've held up.

He looked up at Trowa, "You're up next."

TBC

Author's Note: Sorry about the military time, I figured it would be normal for a group that was partially militarized. But just a tip on how to read it: for the times greater than 12, subtract 12, and that's pm time.


	3. Week 2

A/N Silly me, I just realized that I messed up on the designations on who agent water was. That is actually supposed to be Sally, not Trowa. Oh well, at least I got the other two canon ones right. Again, I do not own Scooby Doo or Gundam wing, I just love having fun with them.

The next morning, Trowa caught up with the girls at breakfast, who were still getting up at 05:30. They seemed to have made a more plentiful choice for their meal, whereas he had very few items on his tray. Nevertheless, he grabbed a chair and sat down next to them.

"Before starting, I need to know something."

"Sure. What's up Trowa?" Daphne asked

"Have any of you girls ever used a gun before?"

"I have." Relena stated, licking her fingers from a sugar doughnut. "And I will again if absolutely necessary.

She looked Trowa right in the eye, smirking "Although I believe your memory is a little shoddy."

Trowa wrinkled his forehead in confusion. "How is my memory a little shoddy?"

"I had already admitted to having fired a gun at Lady Une when everyone was introduced."

Velma spluttered in her coffee. "I'd forgotten about that. You sure you're not insane to work for the person you tried to shoot?"

"Considering that it was she who killed my adopted father, no." Relena stated, then sipped at her own cup of coffee.

"Okay... I'll have to give that one to you, but I still think you should have considered that before you signed up."

"Oh, I did." Relena smiled, taking another sip.

"Interesting..." Trow looked at the other two, "And you two ladies?"

"I am very versatile in my knowledge of what they can do and how they operate, but no, I have never actually used any of the types available."

"That will definitely help you in maintaining your weaponry, especially for cleaning. Daphne?"

"Ah, no." She flushed a bit, setting her cup down, "Those were not exactly on my list of things to learn while growing up, nor was it on my parent's. About the only thing I _might_ be able to tell you is where to shop for them."

"Okay." Trowa finished his breakfast, then stood up. "Meet me in room five after you're finished. Basic maintenance and cleaning starts today, and I expect you to do so on your own from here on."

"But...!" Daphne started to object, however she shut her mouth when Velma touched her arm.

"Remember." she mouthed to Daphne, reminding her of why they were not supposed to show weakness.

In room five at 06:00 Trowa had set up two tables for the girls. One of them had several pistols, revolvers, shotguns, and rifles laid out from smallest to largest. The other had several rods, what looked like pipe cleaners, small cloth sheets, scissors, a few rags, some toothbrushes, what looked like a few funnels and bottles of liquid. He let them look at the tools before asking them to take a seat around the tools table.

"Familiarize yourself with all of these items. These are what you will need to clean all of the guns on that table. From the left, we have rods, jags, brushes, patches, barrel and chamber guides, and solvents. I will go over the details today and I want you to pay attention so I don't have to repeat myself every day for the rest of the week.

"Rods can be made of stainless steel, brass, or nylon, depending on which gun you use them on. Typically, you will want to use the stainless steel, because they won't scratch the bore of the gun. This will prevent you from having other material build up and cause more scratches in the bore of the gun.

"A jag, is used to hold a patch of cloth that you put solvent on in order to wipe down the inside of a gun to clean any oils up. However, they are not as accurate as a brush. A brush can get into the lans and grooves of a gun's bore, and get rid of any build-up. The brushes can also come in different materials depending on how much you need to clean your gun. However, the type of brush you need will also depend on the solvent you use. Most brushes will wear down after only a few uses, however, some solvents will wear down a brush even quicker.

"Guides can be used in order to help you with inserting the cleaning rod down the barrel or past the chamber without damaging the crowning or chamber..."

"Question!" Daphne raised her hand, flushed, "Um... could you please tell me what those parts are on those guns over there?"

Trowa looked from Daphne to the guns and back again. '_And she wanted to be a Preventer, WHY?' _He sighed, "This is going to take a bit..."

_3 hours later..._

"Excellent job, all of you. Now bring those guns with you, we're heading over to the shooting range."

"Indoors?" Daphne baulked at the idea. "I thought it was best to do shooting outside!"

"Daphne, think of what you just said. Even with the best controlled conditions, it is still possible for a bullet to go astray. If you were outside, and there were other buildings around... with children perhaps, what do you think would happen?" Trowa looked at her, face as calm as ever.

Daphne opened her mouth to talk, then shut it as Velma stepped on her foot. "I guess indoors is easier to control the circumstances in."

"And with having the indoor shooting range, you don't have to worry about any outside factors, like wind." Velma put in.

"Thank you. I'm glad someone in the room knows what they are talking about." Trowa said, "However, we do have a unique room for our range, as it also has the ability to turn into a partial wind tunnel. Based on how you do today will determine how we progress in adding that element. So, shall we?"

_2 hours later..._

"Okay, why don't we take a break and have lunch?" Trowa asked, trying not to shake his head in disgust.

The girls retired to the cafeteria, trying not to show how fatigued their arms were. As soon as they were out of the boy's hearing and sight, they rubbed their forearms, shoulders, and wrists.

"Ow! Okay, maybe having the weighted clothes still on will be a really hard challenge." Velma winced

"Yeah, but think about the upper body strength we'll get by using it this week." Relena said, rubbing her shoulders. "At least we only had to use the pistols today. It's going to be harder with the shotguns, rifles, and automatic machine guns... if we get to those."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Daphne sighed into her soup.

"Who is that?" Velma asked pointing to a short auburn haired woman talking with Trowa.

"I don't know, I've never seen her before." Relena mused

"Well, they are definitely familiar." Daphne noted a hug exchanged between the two. "Siblings maybe?"

Trowa walked over to their table, "Ladies, this is my sister Catherine. Catherine, this is Relena, Velma, and Daphne. She will be teaching you how to use throwing knives, or in the event that you do not have a proper throwing knife, how to implement other knives as one."

"Mostly it is about balance, and making sure you have enough force behind your throw, but yes, I will be showing you some proper forms."

'Oh boy.' Velma thought. 'As if our arms aren't tired enough.'

But the girls stuck through it, progressing through the week, getting used to the weight of the guns, getting used to the recoils of the various makes and models. Until Thursday rolled around, when Trowa announced that he was going to take them to an outside training area.

"I am going to be setting up some different targets. You will start in the prone position using the sniper rifle to take out some targets, then run to another protective area, use your throwing knives to take out some more targets, and finally I want you to use your pistols to take out the last targets." Trowa said, "And I will be timing you. Meet me outside next to the van when you are ready."

Once he had left, Relena leaned in closer to the other two ladies, "Who votes we take off the weights and surprise him?"

"Oh no, I say we keep them on." Velma said, "Tomorrow if we do the same thing, _then_ we can take the weights off."

"Actually if we keep the weights on for the rest of the week, then won't we be in better shape for running around next week with Duo's infiltration regime?" Daphne asked

"She has a point." Velma said

"All in favor of Daphne's idea?"

"Aye." they chorused

Trowa was visibly shaking his head at how slow the girls were on the first attempt. When the last had taken their try, he took them back to the base and had them do laps around the gym, then told them to do pushups. After ten sets of both he interrupted them and told them to do one pushup and sprint to the other end of the room, rinse and repeat for ten sets.

"Okay ladies," Trowa announced at the end. "Why don't you go hit the showers. I think we're done for the day."

"Thank you sir." Velma stammered, her breath heavy.

Trowa eyed them as they left, noting that Relena was limping. 'No, she's not limping... she's just dragging her feet as if they were really hea-vy.' His eyes narrowed, watching each of them very carefully, then contacted Duo and Wufei to meet him.

Ten minutes later in meeting room, Trowa met with them. "I have discovered something interesting about our ladies."

"What that you want to go out with them?" Duo snickered

"No, they are pushing themselves harder than we are."

"How is that possible?" Wufei asked, "I was pushing them as hard as I could with my training."

"And what did you do to accomplish that?"

"Well, at one point I had given them extra weight to wear during the training."

"And did you take it back once you were finished with them?"

"No, why?"

"I think they are still using them."

"WHAT?" Wufei exclaimed, eyes wide. "Have they said anything to you about it, or being tired?"

"No. They are remarkably good in keeping their opinions to themselves." Trowa said, "But for them to have kept it hidden to me until today is a very good sign. It means that their endurance is up, and their strength is up as well. Have fun with them next week, Duo."

"Oh, thanks."

Friday and Saturday saw marked improvements with their timing on the training grounds since implementing the pushups and sprinting. They were starting to get to finishing the whole area within two minutes. 'And if they took the weights off, then they'll be even faster. Clever girls.'

"Ladies! Excellent job. What say we go grab something to eat and call it a week?"

Relena beamed, "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Oh, and next time, try not to push yourselves so hard."

"What do you mean?"

Trowa responded by rolling up one pant leg, exposing something wrapped around his ankle. "I mean these types of things. Weights can boost your training, but they can only do so much before you get used to them, then you need to add more. And albeit you girls are nice looking, I don't think any of you would be able to hide muscles and a lot of weight on your frames.

"Come on, I'll buy you guys some ice cream sundaes. You've deserved it."

Back at the base three hours later, Relena got ready for bed, admiring the firmness in her biceps and calves. 'It will be so worth it to prove to you I can take care of myself brother. And I wonder if Heero will find me more attractive this way?' A smile on her lips, she fell asleep.


End file.
